


Need You Now

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Seb forgets to feed after winning.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Heading towards the back of the Ferrari garage she has to stop herself grinning. Seb had put in one of his more dominant displays and won convincingly. She watched him in the press pen bouncing from one journalist to another, his ever present infectious smile getting broader and broader. She knows that she’s finished for the day, all the team has wrapped up early ready to celebrate. She also knows Seb will be waiting for her to carry on their own form of celebrations. Her heart beats faster at the thought of being with him again, wondering if his mood will encourage him to give her one of his more energetic and unique performances in bed.

She heads outside expecting Seb to be waiting for her as usual but he’s nowhere to be seen. It’s strange that he’s not waiting, it’s the one thing he’s usually punctual for. She pulls her phone out to see if he had phoned but there are no messages. She leans on the stack of used tyres and hears a quiet groan. She almost thinks she’s imagined it when she hears it again. She turns around and that’s when she spots a foot peeking out from behind the tyres. She'd recognise Seb's trainers anywhere. She moves behind the stacks and finds Seb propped up against the wall hidden from the sight of anyone walking past. She moves closer to him and takes in the sight of him. His eyes are closed and his skin is even paler than usual. She tentively calls out, “Seb?” He slowly opens his eyes and she gasps at the sight of how blood red they are. His voice is croaky when he speaks, “Liebling I don’t feel so good." She rushes towards him, wondering what on earth could make him ill. “Don’t come near me” he hisses, “I don't want to hurt you." She still doesn’t understand, reaching towards his face, tenderly moving his hair off his damp forehead. He holds in a breath as she moves closer to him, his eyes staring at her neck and that’s when it dawns on her what’s wrong. He's hungry.

“Seb when did you last eat?” He sighs as he answers quietly, “Yesterday." She shouts at him, “Yesterday? Seb! You know you need something after a race. Especially one like today.” He looks forlorn as he confesses, “I forgot. I won and everyone was so happy...” and she soon feels guilty for shouting at him. “Let’s get you back to the hotel and get you fed." He struggles to stand and she finds herself with him pressed against her. He’s soaking in a cold sweat and is swaying slightly. He takes one step before he slumps ungracefully to the ground. “I can’t. I can smell the whole paddock. I don’t think I can resist them all. I barely can resist you.” She drops to her knees beside him giving him a gentle kiss whilst stroking his hair. “Don’t resist me then.”

He flashes her a weak smile before leaning into her neck and that's when she feels the familiar sensation of his fangs piercing her skin. He’s bitten her countless times before but this time she can feel the desperation of his hunger as he sucks noisily. It hurts more than normal but she understands that Seb needs to feed more than give her pleasure. He continues hungrily and she starts to feel lightheaded. She feels Seb move slightly against her and when she finally feels desire start to race through her veins she knows that he’s feeling better. She moans loudly forgetting they’re still within the paddock, causing Seb to laugh against her. He pulls away and she watches as he takes the time to lick his lips removing all trace of her blood, his eyes returned to their normal vivid blue. She’s desperate for his touch, he’s dragged her to the edge but not taken her over it. He shoots her one of those lopsided grins he knows drives her crazy, “Schatzi I know how much you enjoy that. Want me to take you to bed now?” She stands up abruptly dragging him up with her, “Always. So why are we still here?” He laughs at her again, “Impatient aren’t you.”

She doesn’t know how she manages to make it across the paddock and in to his waiting car. She’s restless and she catches Seb keep glancing at her while driving, laughing. She would normally be annoyed with him for teasing her but after the way he looked when she found him she’s just relieved he’s ok and back to himself. The fact she’s desperate for release helps as well. After a journey that seems to take forever they finally arrive at their hotel. As soon as they’re in their room Seb pulls her into his arms and gives her a tender kiss. “I’m so grateful for what you've done today. For trusting me. For loving me for what I am. Ich liebe dich.” She kisses him again, “I will always love you forever.”

They stand entwined in each other until Seb probes his tongue against her lips seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She parts her lips and enjoys the feeling of Seb’s tongue massaging hers. She presses her body against his desperately needing to feel all of him against her. Working her hands under his t-shirt he shivers at her touch. Running her fingers across his muscular stomach she takes the time to caress every part of him. He slides his hands down to her ass and pulls her even closer to him. Moving her hips against him she feels how he’s started to harden already. He groans as he breaks the kiss smiling that addictive grin of his. Trailing his hands around her stomach when he reaches the buttons of her shirt he wastes no time undoing them all before sliding it off and dropping it on the floor. He pauses before hooking his hands at the top of her skirt quickly removing it dropping it next to her shirt.

Seb stands staring, biting his lip at the sight of her standing in just lacy lingerie. He’s taking too long for her liking so she orders him to remove his clothing. He rushes to remove them, almost tripping over his jeans in his haste. She giggles at him causing him to reclaim her lips in a more bruising kiss. The skin on skin contact they now have sends frissions of desire shooting through her veins. She can feel how hard Seb has become, how he’s pressing insistently against her. He moves his hand down her skin before slipping it inside her knickers and moves it tentatively against her aching centre. She shudders in pleasure at his touch, all the anticipation nothing compared to the feeling of Seb actually pushing his finger deep inside her. She moans his name loudly as he continues moving his fingers finding all the spots she likes to be touched. She’s so worked up already it doesn’t take long before she comes, grasping at Seb's muscular arms as she does.

Seb gives her another quick kiss before leading her to the bed. He quickly removes her underwear before ordering her, “I want you on your hands and knees.” She takes her place on the bed and glances behind her to watch as he slides his boxers down his legs freeing his rock solid cock. He groans as he wraps his hand around his length pumping his hand up and down. She shudders as he moves behind her lining his cock against her entrance providing just enough pressure to make her beg for him to take her. He pushes forward and fills her completely with one thrust. She groans at the feeling of being so full. She tries to push her hips back to get him to move but he holds her in place, “You look so pretty like this liebling. All mine and desperate to be fucked.” She moans again a mixture of agreement and pleas to get him to move. He laughs again, “Beg me again Schatzi and I’ll fuck you so hard." She doesn’t hesitate moaning, “Please Seb please. I need you bitte.”

Seb removes his cock almost all the way out before slamming back in balls deep. He continues to set a punishing rhythm causing her to lose her balance, her face falling into the pillow beneath her. She desperately tries to grasp at the headboard as he continues fucking hard into her. Her moans become more needy as she feels the familiar sensation of her impending orgasm rush over her. She’s incoherent, Seb has reduced her to a wanton mess. He continues to fuck her harder, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around the room. As her orgasm takes over again she grips the sheets beneath her, screaming his name as she falls. He moves, the change of angle meaning every thrust prolongs her ecstasy. He drapes herself over her back pressing her further into the mattress whispering in her ear, “I’m not done with you yet.”

She shivers at his words, feeling the flames of another orgasm begin. He’s moving more erratically, thrusting his cock harder and deeper inside her. Every part of her skin is on fire and she knows exactly what she wants to help her fall over the edge again. She groans needily, “Bite me.” It’s enough for Seb’s rhythm to falter just for a second before he yanks her hair back baring her neck to him again. He bites down and as soon as he starts to suck she feels her orgasm take over. It’s far more intense than her previous ones and again she feels intimately connected to Seb and everything he feels. She thrashes against him uncontrollably and when she moans his name she feels him still inside her and release his load coming with a loud groan. He continues to roll his hips as he rides out his release, his cock still spurting his come deep inside her. He bites down again and as soon as he does she comes again pushing her hips back against him screaming as she does.

Seb collapses on top of her, both of them feeling spent and shaky. It takes a while for him to regain his senses, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him as he moves them into a more comfortable position, her back pressed against his stomach. He goes to pull out but she stops him, “No I want to feel you all.” He trails kisses down her neck, tenderly moving his hands across her side, “I love you so much Liebling.” She turns towards him and claims his lips in a heated kiss, “I love you too Seb. Just promise me you won’t forget to feed again. You scared me.” He smiles at her, “I promise Schatzi. How can I make it up to you?” She smirks at him, “Fuck me sensless again.” She groans at the feeling of Seb starting to harden again inside her, “Your wish is my command.”

 


End file.
